Ilógico
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: A veces el odio se confunde con el amor y viceversa. Cuando no nos podemos decidir por una optamos por las dos, pero al final solo una es la correcta. *Otro HitsuHina!*
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Si, soy yo de nuevo con otro fic… En este también hago sufrir a Shiro-chan, pero no me maten que me parece que le voy a poner conti. Bien sin más que pedirles que no me maten, el Disclaimers:

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo-sama**

**Titulo del Cap: Adios**

No lo entiendo, me lastimaste y lo deje pasar, me apuntaste con tu espada y lo ignore, me pediste un favor muy doloroso para mí y aun así te escuche, destruiste cada fragmento de mi torturado corazón y… aun sigo entregándome por ti.

Eres la mas malvada y despechada. No me tuviste en cuenta hasta que le perdiste, se fue de tu lado. Si te pones a pensar solo un momento, él realmente nunca estuvo a tu lado. Fuiste solo un juguete, una marioneta que el pudo controlar con facilidad. Decidiste sumergirte en su ilusión y fingir que no existían los problemas. Olvidaste el pasado en el cual éramos felices, por ende, te olvidaste mí. Fui tu sombra y te seguí, fui tu amigo y te aconseje, fui tu ángel guardián… y no te protegí. No pude salvarte, pero a veces me pregunto ¿hubiera valido la pena? Sin embargo, lamentablemente la respuesta que encuentro es SI.

Si cada vez que te veo sufro, entristezco, enfurezco y me duele el pecho; si pisoteas mi orgullo y le arrancas las alas a mis sueños ¿Por qué sonrío cuando estas cerca? Tal vez me he vuelto loco y tú eres la causa de mi demencia. También puede que me haya convertido en un miserable masoquista.

¿Sabes?, te mereces todo lo que te toco pasar. Jugaste con mi corazón y lo rompiste, incluso lograste que lagrimas se fugaran de mis ojos. A pesar de haberlo sacrificado todo no significo nada para ti y, al final, me abandonaste. Puede que realmente nunca hayas estado conmigo pero me he enterado muy tarde si así fue.

Te odio, retuerces mis pensamientos y no me dejas conciliar el sueño. En esas noches de insomnio te veo en un mar de recuerdos y el más tenue de todos es en el que ambos éramos felices. En los tiempos que no le conocías y solo tenias sonrisas para mi. Esas sonrisas que siempre me cautivaron.

A pesar de todo esto, estoy aquí, de pie, pidiéndote desesperadamente que abras los ojos nuevamente y veas el mundo que te has estado perdiendo. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí. Hoy quiero ser egoísta y solo hablar yo, hoy te toca escuchar y, si al final no lo aceptas, por mi esta bien…

Lo único que tengo para decirte es… te odio pero te amo. No tiene lógica ni sentido. Carece de razón pero es la verdad, si la crees o no eso lo decidirás tú. No siempre los sentimientos son razonables. Seria más correcto decir que no son descriptibles, sin importar las palabras que usemos para describirlos. Son una sensación y una experiencia que va mas halla de nosotros.

Ahora me voy, y talvez no regrese, me despido de todo lo que dejo atrás. A su vez le entrego mi corazón y alma, junto con un sentimiento de odio y rencor, a mi amada. Ella, la que me demostró que sufrir por amor es lo mismo que morir en vida.

Gracias a los que hayan terminado de leer y también a los que comentaron en mis otros fics, Domo Arigato!

Jaja, Profa. dejen reviews!

Nos leemos pronto, todo depende de ustedes si hay conti.

jA nE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ¿Como están? Yo re feliz por los comentarios… jajaja, bien, como me encantaron los reviews pude escribir rápido este cap. Pero aquí no va a terminar la historia (solo si ustedes así lo quieren!)

Solo quería explicar que esto esta situado en el tiempo después de la Guerra de Invierno, pero recuerden que los personajes hablan de todo lo que paso desde la supuesta muerte de Aizen (no saben cuanto lo odio!) hasta ese momento.

Bien, los reviews los agradezco y contesto abajo. Ahora el Disclaimers:

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (la verdad ningún anime de todos los que existen me pertenece, es una lastima)**

**Titulo del cap: Resignación**

Oscuridad. Oscuridad es lo único que veo, aunque en realidad no veo nada. Simplemente estoy en ningún lado y nadie me acompaña. Estoy sola en aquella dimensión vacía. Ni siquiera sé si yo existo en ella, o solo soy una presencia inexistente. No siento nada y algo a la vez, no se como explicarme. Es como si fuera humo y estuviera flotando en el infinito.

De pronto, veo algo a la distancia. Parece una persona, pero no la distingo bien. Esta quieta en su lugar, ¿querrá que la alcance? ¿O quizás todavía no sabrá de mí? Intento acercarme, y me doy cuenta que ya tengo un cuerpo. Corro, corro hacia ese individuo desconocido. Cada vez estoy mas cerca, ya casi lo puedo divisar y… dejo de correr, observo con asombro que aquel desconocido es nada menos que ¡YO!

Tiene un aspecto deplorable, la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa forzada dice entre murmullos "Él no nos traiciono, seguro esta siendo controlado, es una buena persona, ¡ÉL NO ES UN TRAIDOR!" grita desesperadamente. Parecía una demente, una loca, alguien sin razón.

Entonces lo entiendo, esa imagen refleja como me ven los demás. Sinceramente, no sé como llegue a ser tan ciega, pero ahora todos desconfían de mi, me tienen lastima y seguro que ya nadie se acuerda de la teniente de la quinta división. No los culpo por nada, yo sola caí en el foso del error y, cuando tocas fondo, es demasiado tarde para escapar.

A la vez, esto significa que ya no tengo porque despertar; porque eso estoy haciendo, estoy durmiendo. No vale la pena que vuelva si nadie me necesita, es mas, les haría un favor. Ya no estoy atada a nada en ese mundo al que llaman realidad. Solo tengo que rendirme, y resignarme a que el veneno del tiempo se encargue de deshacerse

de mí.

Me hubiera gustado tener por lo menos a alguien que llorara mi muerte. Tal vez, alguien que pudiera llamar amigo, pero no lo tengo, no ahora. Hace mucho, si tuve uno pero después de lo que paso estoy segura de que me odia. Después de todo, ¿Cómo no odiar a la persona que te odia, a tu enemigo? Si, eso soy para él, un enemigo al que debe eliminar. Admito que todo fue mi culpa, yo lo ataque en primer lugar y hasta lo quise matar. Defendí a ese desgraciado, y por ende, selle un pacto de odio mutuo con mi mejor amigo.

Pero si lo odiaba, ¿Cómo es que me dolía tanto enfrentarme a él? Sufría cada vez que lo atacaba y cada momento que le miraba a los ojos. Me perdía en ellos, y me dejaba llevar por su voz. Juraría que incluso, sentí una profunda angustia cada instante que permanecía lejos de él. Sentí desquebrajarse mi corazón cuando ví como el frío metal de su espada atravesaba mi pecho.

Lo odio, él fue el que le puso fin a mi vida. Termino con mi inútil existencia. Todo lo hizo con un semblante de ira y aborrecimiento hacia mi persona. No tuvo remordimientos y, sin vacilaciones, enterró aun mas profunda dicha arma.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar estar agradecida con él. Por un extraño motivo, me alegro que fuera él quien me matara. Si bien es un fin, es el fin más hermoso que pude tener. Agradezco que estuviera a mi lado en la muerte y fueran sus manos las que se mancharon de mi sangre. Si, lo se, no debería estar pensando esto. Después de todo esta bien claro que lo odio, pero a la vez estoy segura de que lo amo. ¡Ja! ¿Por qué dos sentimientos tan diferentes se confunden? No lo entiendo, y es muy probable de que nunca descubra cual de los dos es el verdadero sentimiento que alberga mi alma.

Dejémoslo en que lo amo pero lo odio. No quedo conforme con esto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Solo esperar a desaparecer junto con todas mis dudas sin responder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno gracias a todos los que me siguen con esta pequeña historia.

**:** Hola! Gracias, vos fuiste la primera en comentar y te lo agradezco mucho! Bueno como podes ver si la estoy siguiendo. Jajaja, yo también ame esa frase, fue la que mas me convenció, y si…. Shiro-chan debería ser poeta! Bien, espero que comentes en este capitulo también. Besos, cuídate! XD

**shyta: **Si, la verdad tenes razón en todo lo que decís. Pobre mi Shiro-chan! =´( Ah! Estoy contigo, VIVA EL HITSUHINA Y EL ICHIRUKI!. Bien, esperare que me dejes un review en este capitulo y sigas leyendo esta historia que no será muy larga (creo XD) Besos, cuídate.

**Any-chan15: **Gracias por el comentario. Yo pienso lo mismo que vos, el pobre ya sufrió mucho y a veces lo hacen quedar como que la que sufre es Momo. Pero él tiene sentimientos y por eso me inspire para este fic. también te agradezco que lo pongas en favorito. Domo Arigato! XXD

**Lalalas: **Jajaja, siento haberte torturado tanto y espero que este halla sido un poco mas considerado con tu corazón ( seguro lo machaque en el cap anterior). Bien gracias por todo! XD

**Alice P e a c h e s: **Gracias, y no te preocupes que no hay nada de malo en avisar personalmente esas cosas! Así demostras lo interesada que estas en la historia. Al igual que tu, yo disfrute escribiendo todo esto y espero que mi recompensa sea un lindo review! Besos y abrazos =)

Ya termine de agradecer los reviews, pero también agradezco a los que pusieron en favorito o en alerta la historia! también a los que me pusieron en Author Alert! Realmente me hacen muy feliz!

No leemos después y espero los reviews! Cuídense y Besos!

jA nE


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Si, si… ya se que me tarde pero no tenia inspiración! Eso fue una tortura o una ironía (no estoy segura XD) Bueno, debo pedir disculpas anticipadas porque este cap es muy corto y para mi salio horrible. Igual eso lo deciden ustedes. Tratare de traer el próximo capitulo hoy, mas tarde pero lo voy a intentar!

Sin más, les presento esto que me hizo romper la cabeza.

Disclaimers: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Titulo de capitulo: Espérame**

Parece que nuevamente estoy aquí. Me pregunto cuanto más tendré que esperar. Pero lo mas importante, ¿Qué estoy esperando? No se si es dejar estas penumbras o simplemente que la demencia me consuma. Parece que es otra de las tantas preguntas que no tienen respuesta hasta que ya es tarde para detenerlas. De todos modos, no tengo porque intentarlo. Un alma resignada a su final no tiene motivos por los que luchar.

Admito estar aburrida. No tengo nada que hacer, ni con quien compartir mi soledad. Solo puedo ver las imágenes del pasado que se proyectan repentinamente en mi mente y se filtran por mi corazón. Como si no pudiera estar más confundida, _su _rostro acapara mis pensamientos ¿Es que acaso no sufrí ya demasiado? Parece que no. No entiendo el significado de esta repentina "revelación" y cuanto mas intento comprenderla, más me confundo. En fin, prefiero no darle más importancia al asunto, solo logro torturarme.

…

¡Rayos! Esto parece una broma. Ya bastante conque no pueda olvidarlo, que ahora _lo_ estoy escuchando. Me dice tonterías sobre que me necesita, que despierte y… ¡Un segundo! Verdaderamente me esta hablando. Como necesitaba escuchar su dulce voz, mas de lo que me gustaría admitir. _Él _me esta esperando, no perdió las esperanzas en mí. Eso le trae paz a mi alma, aunque es raro ¿Cómo es que puedo escucharlo?... ¡A quien le importa! Siento que recupero las fuerzas y mis ojos vuelven a tener un brillo de vida.

Nuevamente me salvaste, gracias. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo has hecho. Se podría decir que eres mi protector, mi guardián. Recuerdo sonrojarme cuando te tenía muy cerca, tartamudear cuando tenías tus orbes esmeraldas clavados en mi, volverme torpe y atolondrada. Nunca supe la razón, pero si que me encantaba.

Tal vez si sea amor lo que siento, es muy probable de hecho. No encuentro otra explicación a todo esto. Solo esa, me enamore de la persona que se merece mi odio. Sin embargo, el pasado en el pasado se queda y sepultado bajo tierra. A mi me importa el futuro, _mi_ futuro, _nuestro_ futuro. Anhelo poder decírselo, pero mas poder probar sus labios. Siempre me pregunte inconcientemente como sabrían.

Ahora tengo una misión, un motivo, un sueño. No, un sueño no. Esto no se quedara solo en mis fantasías, lo haré realidad.

…

¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué estas diciendo? No puedes irte, no ¡No me abandones! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡¿Por qué? Ya no lo soporto, no permitiré que también te vayas como todos los demás. Espérame, solo eso te pido, espérame. Puedo remediar el daño que te hice, pero necesito una oportunidad.

Ojala el tiempo se congelara, para permitirme llegar a tiempo contigo. Y las agujas del reloj se paralizaran para evitar tu partida. Ciento que las cadenas que me atan aquí son cada vez más livianas, y la oscuridad es opacada por una brillante luz. Estoy cerca, por favor espérame.

Espero y mis sentimientos te alcancen…

Y te cuenten los secretos que yo no puedo revelarte…

Que le roben tiempo al tiempo…

Y me permitan verte de nuevo…

Solo, quédate allí y espérame…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno, ya comprobaron lo que les dije. Creo que me pase con los puntos y los signos de exclamación e interrogación, pero que más da!

Espero que me dejen reviews ( aunque sean criticas duras = P) Estoy segura que cualquier cosa que escriban me la merezco.

**Any-chan15: **Domo Arigato! Fuiste el primer review del cap. Anterior y me alegro que comentaras ya que me encantan tus historias. Este cap. Fue muy corto ( soy re miserable T.T) pero el próximo será mas largo y ahora me pondré a escribirlo para poder publicarlo hoy mismo! Besos, y espero que me dejes otro lindo review!

**RoseWeasley13: **No te preocupes por no comentar antes, primero son las obligaciones ( aunque no nos guste eso). Creo que no te di motivo para llorar ya que puse otro cap. También gracias por seguir la historia. Espero leer otro review tuyo!

**Momo . HitsugayaLOVE: **Lamento escribir así tu nombre, pero sino se me borra! Como prometí aquí esta el otro cap. Y HABRA MÁS! No se si uno o dos pero si que lo seguiré. Esperare con ansias tu review! Besos! XD

**v****elka98: **NNNNNNOOOOO! Por Dios, Shiro-chan no puede convertirse en emo! Si eso pasa me muero, bueno… no tanto, pero si me desmayo! Gracias por el review!

**shyta: **Mil gracias por el review, aquí deje la conti. Espero leerte de nuevo!

**peaceilove: **Quédate tranquila que no estas loca. Si así fuera yo ya estoy en un manicomio. Gracias por esa critica y me alegro de que te gustara mi narración. A mi no me gusta: Me da dolor de cabeza, pasó horas escribiendo, me siento inconforme de cómo termina, y encima no me gusta leerlo. Sin embargo, las escribo y me enorgullezco cuando me dicen que les gusta. Creo que el romperse la cabeza con algo complicado a veces vale la pena. Bien Arigato por el review y espero que el cap. Te haya gustado!

Ahora si! Me voy y les deseo que pasen un Feliz San Valentín! (yo no tengo novio ni me gusta nadie, pero igual voy a disfrutar del día la máximo XD)

Besos, cuídense!

jA nE


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como están?... MIL DISCULPAS! SOY MISERABLE TOT**

**Me tarde una eternidad en publicar el último cap! Lo que paso fue que estaba en la mitad del capitulo cuando me dí cuenta de algo insignificante… NO SABIA CÓMO TERMINARLO! Durante un mes estuve viendo como, pero no me salía. Finalmente me olvidé y cuando me di cuenta volví a pensar y …. Lo termine!**

**Me podrán matar en los reviews. MIL disculpas nuevamente, no saben lo mal que me siento T.T**

**Los diálogos estan en negrita.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personaje me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Te Amo**

Las grandes puertas de la muralla que separaba el Seretei del Rukongai eran imponentes. En las cercanías no había nadie. Solo estaba yo. Se suponía que ese día partiría a una travesía en la que mi vida peligraba. Sin embargo, no me importaba. Yo ya no existía en ese mundo, porque yo no vivía. No puedes vivir en el mundo de los vivos si tu corazón esta muerto.

Me resultaba difícil partir. No quería alejarme… no de ella. Quería que mis orbes aguamarina fueran los primeros en verla despertar, mis manos en abrazarla, mi voz en hablarle, y mis labios en probarla. Quería hacerla mía y apoderarme del resto de su vida. Tal vez, este sea un pensamiento egoísta pero, si así es, no quiero que desaparezca.

Parece que al final, mis verdaderos sentimientos florecieron. El amor le gano al odio y la niebla se disperso. Ahora veo claramente y me arrepiento de haber llegado tarde. Sigo siendo un inútil sin camino ni futuro y espero poder correr la misma suerte de mi amada: Morir sin haber despertado nunca del trance al que llaman fantasía.

El sol se pone y un brillo especial conquista los cielos. Ya esta atardeciendo, es la hora de abandonar mis esperanzas y partir. Me detengo y miro atrás, esa será la última vez que vea un crepúsculo tan hermoso, sencillamente perfecto. Seria hipócrita decir que extrañare aquel lugar el cual nunca pensé pisar. No me despedí de nadie, mas que ella, no tengo porque agobiar al resto con algo tan trivial como esto. No merezco ni un minuto de su tiempo.

Volteo para encaminarme asía mi destino que me espera con brazos abiertos y cuchillo en mano. Sin embargo, no avanzo. No muevo ni un músculo, como si una fuerza misteriosa me lo impidiera, como si me rogara e implorara que me quede allí. Decido cumplir el capricho que repentinamente me invadió y esperar unos momentos, después de todo no tengo prisa.

Cierro mis ojos y me rindo ante la brisa que me envuelve. De vez en cuando es agradable gozar esas pequeñeces que nos brinda la vida. Después de todo, incluso en el más agonizante dolor se puede disfrutar.

Creo que ya es momento de emprender mi marcha. La dicha que acabo de disfrutar pronto se desvanecerá. Y estos aces de luz que separan el día de la noche se extinguirán permitiendo que la oscuridad reine. Doy un paso, luego otro. Es difícil, muy difícil. Aquí, en este lugar, hay algo que me ata a la vida, algo que me hace aferrarme a ella con furor. No quiero admitirlo pero sé lo que es. ¡Ya basta! No quiero seguir sufriendo por ella.

**-¡Shiro-chan!-** alguien gritó, _ella _gritó. No, eso es imposible. Ella esta en un profundo sueño del que nadie la podrá despertar. Ella no quiere abrir sus orbes sólo para torturarme.

**-¡Shiro-chan, no te vayas!-** me doy vuelta lentamente, estoy seguro que sólo es mi mente jugándome una dolorosa broma para terminar con mi poco autocontrol. Al terminar de voltear siento un calor que me invade, una respiración agitada como el viento de los mares y una opresión delicada cual rosa en mi pecho. Bajo mi mirada para contemplar esa melena café que siempre desee acariciar. El destino quiso nuestro reencuentro pero yo no.

Me separo bruscamente, la tormenta de mi interior no se ha apaciguado y solo nubla mi razón. No más debilidad, no más. No cuando ya he decidido que mi mente la olvidará para descansar en paz.

**-Vete-** escupí esas palabras con un veneno mortal, cual serpiente.

**-No puedes matar a alguien sin vida con esas palabras-** lo dijo de la forma más encantadora y dulce que jamás escuche pero no me dejaría llevar.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** ella me odiaba, debía hacerlo.

**-Que me devuelvas mi vida-** lo dijo suave, pero amenazante y autoritaria. Me quede sin habla, mi boca era un poso del cual ya no puedes sacar agua. Ella se acercó lentamente, mi cuerpo era de piedra y mi corazón me decía que me quedara así, que pronto el tiempo se congelaría y que mi agonía terminaría. Ella estaba cerca, muy cerca. Luego, susurró en mi oído **–me la devolverás con intereses-**

Durazno, ese encantador y dulce sabor que nunca creí probar o ansiar tanto como para desearlo por el resto de mi existencia. Suaves, carnosos, delicados, inolvidables son sus labios. Cada parte la saboreo con lujuria que, incluso a mi me sorprende. Ella se apodera de mi cuello con sus brazos y juega con mi blanquecino cabello. Ahora su cintura es mía, y de nadie mas. Solo mía. Mi corazón explota de la emoción, su boca, eso quiero probar, su boca.

Ella se aferra aun más, y deja el camino despejado para introducirme en su boca. Me siento volar o pisar lo que llaman paraíso. La lujuria es desaparece para cederle su lugar a la pasión. Cada vez ella me atrae con mas fuerza, como temiendo mi partida. La entiendo, y yo le correspondo, quiero saber que no es una mentira, que ella es real y esta conmigo. En fracciones de segundos que gustoso aproveché, le acorralo en un árbol próximo. La aproximo más a mí y, ya si aliento suficiente, nos separamos. Unimos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos con una mirada satisfecha y rebosante de alegría.

**-No conocía esta parte de ti, Hinamori-** dije juguetón, algo raro en mi**- Te amo**- susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos y me aproximaba. Esta vez no me alejaría nunca más.

**-También te amo-**dijo sensualmente Momo, mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, escasos milímetros.

Correspondí y sentí una paz que no se puede explicar en palabras, la misión tendría que esperar hasta mañana pues esta noche ella seria mía.

Finalmente la guerra terminó, y el amor le ganó al odio ¿Cómo pudieron dos sentimientos tan abismalmente diferentes confundirse? Uno contradice al otro y a la vez lo complementa. Tal vez, no haya una respuesta pero no la necesitamos. El corazón es sabio, incluso de joven, él sabe ahuyentar la bruma que ciega. Yo confío en que esta vez acertó.

* * *

**Bueno, esto aquí termina! Espero no me persigan con antorchas….**

**Comenzaré a responder reviews:**

**Adrychan: **Hola! No sabes cuanto lo siento. Había dicho que lo subiría el mismo día y mírame, publicando 8 meses después. Realmente soy un desastre. Espero te haya gusta el cap. y que recompense estos meses. Espero leerte luego. Besos y cuídate.

**RoseWeasley13**: Perdón si te ahogaste en un mar de lagrimas pero espero que este final lo compense. Nos leemos luego. jA nE.

**Any-chan15:** Gracias por esas palabras. Me gusta poder transmitir bien lo que siento al escribir mis historias. Esto no fue triste y aparte los pensamientos un poco para tener más acción. Espero te haya gustado. Por cierto, me encantan tus Historias. En especial "El arcoíris color rosa" Esperaré a la conti! =)

**wings – of . the - moon:** Lamento escribir así tu nombre pero no quería que se borrara. Como abras notado, tome tu sugerencia de los diálogos y la incluí. Espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos luego en otro fic!

**Bueno, esos son todos. También una mención especial para todos los que leen y no dejan reviews ya que ellos también son importantes para una escritora. Espero tengan una buena semana!**

**Nos leemos en otro fic (si, regresare buajajaja)**

**Besos, cuídense!**

**jA nE **


End file.
